lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Eleventh Prince Lelouch vi Britannia
Even without his Geass, Lelouch is a formidable opponent. He is highly intelligent, possessing a genius-level intellect, and is capable of devising and executing strategies with incredible speed and precision. He’s also able to quickly deduce facts from simple clues. Lelouch proves his tactical ability by predicting the Lancelot's actions exactly thanks to his study of past battles, allowing Kallen and M.M. to almost defeat the Lancelot and outsmart a lot of his Britannian opponents. Lelouch also has some skill with firearms, usually brandishing a Britannian pistol when threatening someone. His Knightmare piloting skill has been shown to be proficient but not exceptional; he is a capable pilot by himself, though he tends to be overwhelmed whenever Suzaku and other pilots with more advanced Knightmares at their disposal. Surprisingly, he is talented at domestic skills such as cooking and sewing as he's mainly the one that helps take care of his younger sister Nunnally due to the fact that she is a paraplegic. He does not mind doing so because it gives their parents a break especially when they’re busy doing other things. Although lately, he hadn’t done much of that and sees how much more his sister is able to take care of herself without him, which is something that makes him proud. He enjoys relaxing in his free time, usually someone hiding reading a book or watching the news to see what’s going on. And it is not as if he likes to gamble for the enjoyment of it, it’s more or less something to do out of boredom when he feels he has nothing else to do. Physically, Lelouch is underwhelming. He possesses the physical prowess of a teenager who engages in little to no strenuous physical activity because he skips Phys Ed in school all the time. Thus, one of Lelouch's traits is the inability to run very fast or for any substantial period of time. While he maybe sociable as well as likable upfront, but can appear to be a bit arrogant at times. While Lelouch is righteous and noble by nature he is more than willing to do acts that go against his morality, this is due to his belief that he must commit evil to destroy the greater evil. Lelouch has a habit of accepting responsibility for actions that he has no fault in. This may be his tragic flaw. Lelouch seems to have an average amount of concern for innocent lives, while he does oppose the concept of terrorism, he does not (or at least not openly) display a great amount of remorse for the collateral of his endeavors. The only one he regretted dearly was accidentally commanding his cousin to kill innocent people and having to kill her to save her the pain of knowing what she’d done under the influence of his Geass and not of her own will. He’s most regretful in allowing Nunnally to be left alone only to be caught up in the Britannia Kingdom’s mess and was more than glad to know that she was safe and alive while he had been away. He couldn’t lie to her about the fact that he was Zero and what he’d done to Euphemia and for that, he has apologized but doesn’t wish to talk about it. He feels bad enough as it is that he hadn’t been there for his sister like he should’ve been and if he hadn’t been given the power of Geass, Euphemia would still be alive as well as M.M., who’d given her life to separate Haumea and Britannia from one another. Appearance Lelouch is 6’0” ebony hair and violet eyes that he’d inherited from his mother and father respectively. Lelouch is somewhat scrawny, having little muscle, and being rather thin. In spite of this, Lelouch is considerably tall, standing at least a head taller than some of his classmates and apparently being slightly taller than Suzaku. Shortly after gaining the power of Geass from M.M., Lelouch assumes the secret identity Zero, a mysterious, masked revolutionary dressed in a black helmet and cloak. The helmet has a retractable plate over the left eye so Lelouch can use his Geass. In this guise, he forms the Black Knights, initially composed of the members of Luka and Hiroshi’s resistance group. The goal of this vigilante group is a campaign against powerful individuals who oppress the helpless, which he eventually expands into reforming Japan as an independent nation. History Lelouch is slacker that was well groomed by his mother Marianne vi Solaris and scared into other characteristics by his father Edson vi Solaris, the owner of the Solaris Toy Company in Tokyo. He has a younger sister named Nunnally vi Solaris who used to be a blind paraplegic but thanks to the eye surgery she had at the age of six, she's able to see again but still unable to walk. Despite the fact that he doesn't have to help as much to take care of his younger sister, he still continues to help to take care of the young girl. He's has a big heart and is polite to everyone but tends to get side tracked and goofs off with his friends and to this day he still secretly gambles. But he still takes out some time to help his parents, or rather Marianne to take care of Nunnally. He hasn't stopped caring about his sister even if she has disabilities. When it comes to school, Lelouch is considered the slacker among most of his classmates at Juuban Municipal Academy like he was in Jr. High. The school even has a student council in which Lelouch was a member of. He's a brilliant thinker that is quite talented at chess and at the same time he's is still a horrible ass student when it comes to class assignments. Despite being intelligent, he never found the assignments in school to be quite challenging so he basically never bothered to try hard enough to do them, that includes Physical Education. When it comes to strenuous and physical activity such as running, his classmates always outpace him every time. Even the simplest tasks requiring manual labor exhaust him before he manages to accomplish anything significant. His cousin, Euphemia Ci Solaris also attended Juuban Municipal Academy with him but was constantly absent due to reasons he had yet to discover until later when he was approached by a blue haired pigtailed girl when an agenda. He and Nunnally got along just fine with their cousin and came to think of each other in a brother and sister manner than they did as cousins. Lelouch had always been a big help when it came to Nunnally, being talented at domestic skills like cooking and sewing that he's content with doing. Now that his sister's sight is a tad better, it’d makes things a little easier on everyone but their father had begun to work full time for the company unlike before when she was blind, making him hardly ever home and Lelouch the man of the house. While he may come from a rich family, he doesn't really care too much for public displays of affection or being in the limelight like his father. Euphemia was the same way as well and preferred to help others by using the funds she had on them than herself. Lelouch made friends based on who he is as a person by going under the name Lelouch Lamperouge when at school instead of his real name Lelouch vi Solaris. His cousin did the same going under the name Euphie Molaris. It’d been decided by his father that once he’d graduated, he would take over the family company. Surprisingly, Lelouch is not the least bit against this and wants to prove to his father that he isn’t as lazy as a lot of people make him out to be. Plot Originally, he had no goals set into motion for what he wanted to do with his lift after graduation, pretty much was just going to wing it. At least that’s what he was going to do before he’d met the young pigtailed girl named M.M. in the park. She immediately recognized him as the reincarnation of Britannia’s former Eleventh Prince, Lelouch Vi Britannia. Lelouch's reaction to M.M. wasn't a shocked on. In fact, he’d handled taking in the bit of information she’d begun to tell him about his past just fine. It was then, she’d asked him for help to free her people and bring once again to her home as she’d been trying to do for so many years but had been unable to do it on her own. M.M. had felt that her people needed a stronger leader and so, he agreed to help her and in exchange for his help, she’d granted him a mystical power known as “Geass”. Before going into immediately into battle, he tested this new power on different people to see how strong a weapon it was before officially declaring war on the Kingdom of Britannia. He’d ended up finding out that his cousin Euphemia was not only already involved in all of it but was also a Sailor Senshi with the reason of former Queen Venus Lolita su Britannia keeping her on the Venus Kingdom by feeding her with lies about her half sisters not wanting the throne of the Moon Kingdom. After discovering this, he’d decided to keep it a secret from the others and to himself, that included Nunnally, feeling that Euphemia would tell them about everything when she felt she was ready. He also did this for his sister’s protection to avoid her having to give up her time from Japan to travel to some parallel world to fight in a war only to get killed in the end. He refused to allow such a thing to happen. And so, he took on the name “Zero”, hiding his face from the general public in Britannia to shake things up. With his new power, Lelouch begins his rebellion against the Empire, starting by killing his half-brother, Yui La Britannia, after extracting information about the murder of his mother in the past, Empress Marianne Vi Britannia, for M.M. had told him that in the past this woman had been murdered and her death covered up. Not only that, this woman resembled the same woman that is his mother now in the present. He later forms The Order of the Black Knights and takes up the identity of Zero to lead them, becoming a revolutionary and gaining popular support amongst not just Haumeans but some Britannians as well. The turning point in the rebellion is when Euphemia had declared that the region in the center of the Britannia Kingdom would be the point that would start of splitting the kingdom in half, creating a Special Administrative Zone of Haumea, that would be the new home for Haumeans, giving them and all the other citizens that resided in the kingdom before it’d been invaded everything that was taken from them back. This obviously destroys any possibility of the Black Knights’ rebellion as acceptance would render them powerless and refusal would make them pariahs. Chikage Li Britannia, a Britannian Princess that had eventually ran away from the palace to join the Black Knights to look for her Knight, Seiryu Touketsu, along with a conflicting army had convinced Lelouch to agree with Euphemia’s plans. Things for the Special Zone were to take off after Suzaku Kururugi’s knighting ceremony. She’d pleaded for his help nationwide on the televisions throughout the kingdom. Lelouch does confront her and tries to have her shoot him, hoping to make himself a martyr. She tells him that she plans to give up her title once everything was over with he surrenders and agrees to work with her. However, at this point, his Geass permanently activated and ends up giving her an offhand comment about ordering her to kill Haumeans and Britannians forces his cousin to do just that. Regrettably, he was forced to kill her to end the massacre that’d been caused, but doing so caused him to be killed himself, only temporarily, with no memories of what happened once he’d been brought back to life by Prince Renji El Britannia’s slave, Thunder Copiel. This leaves his forces helpless against the much better organized Britannian forces. Many of the Black Knights were killed, none thankfully were captured but the rest of them that survived had gone into hiding. As for Lelouch, instead of returning home to Earth where his life was, he’d begun living in the Britannian Palace with Renji manipulating him into believing that nothing had happened. For the most part, he did remember he had a sister named Nunnally but wasn’t aware of where she was. It wasn’t until a few months after the first war that Nunnally had wanted to come to the Britannia Kingdom, under the strict protection of Suzaku Kururugi, to finish what her cousin had started. Lelouch was glad to know that his sister was okay but a bit fearful of the idea that she was trying to finish what Euphemia started knowing that is what got her killed. Without his memories, he didn’t have the recollection of killing her because she’d been under the influence of his Geass (which had been forcefully dormant). Nunnally didn’t understand how he didn’t remember anything or why he was even in the Britannia Kingdom in the first place given that she’d only been told that Euphemia was there, NOT her brother, even though he’d begun disappearing just as much as she and a fellow student and friend of theirs, Kallen Kozuki did. But she didn’t question it. Instead she tried to put forth her plans with a bit of Lelouch’s help but it did no good with the many roadblocks in the way preventing them from succeeding. Eventually, another war broke out again, only this time it was a war to end everything. M.M. had snuck into the palace and restored Lelouch’s memories of everything that’d happened up to the point where he was killed. That included his role as the leader of the Black Knights, being Zero, having Geass (which had been awakened thanks to M.M.) and that he’d killed Euphemia. The war had ended when the announcement of the Emperor by his own son, Renji. Negotiations were made; M.M. had used the last bit of her power along with the Geass she possessed to split the kingdom in half, giving Britannia half of the kingdom itself and the other half of it was now the new Haumea Kingdom under the rule of Thunder Copiel. As for Lelouch, he apologized to his sister profusely for abandoning her when she needed him the most and for not telling her sooner about everything. He thought that she would’ve been safer not knowing but in the end she was not. He was just glad that she was all right. He also apologized for what he’d done to Euphemia, telling her that it was just an accident in making her do what she’d done. He knew Nunnally probably wouldn’t forgive him immediately for committing the action in shooting their cousin just to stop her from harming more innocent people. But it was the only way. If she’d continued living on knowing what she’d done, she’d never forgive herself and would more than likely want to die for having her hands stained with blood. But he made Nunnally a new promise, that he’d stay by herself no matter what and they can return home to Tokyo, not having to worry about either kingdom anymore. It was done and out of their hands. So they did. Lelouch is working on finishing his last year of school at Juuban Municipal Academy but unlike his friends who had been graduated ahead of him while also wondering where he’d disappeared off to because he’d missed a lot of things, he would take a break, not having decided if he wants to attend college or not. And he won't be taking over the family company right away. Instead, he decided to ask his half brother Fai La Britannia, who had left the Britannia Kingdom to live on Earth if it would be okay if he could work at his business for a little while. Just to get an idea of what it’s like to be in the working world. Fai was more than fine with it, after all, he showed no hostility towards his brother for his actions as Zero like many of their other half siblings had and was more than willing to give him a job at the Cat’s Eye Café as a waiter. He’d also moved out of the mansion and into the Mansions at Azabu Towers hotel downtown. He’d also bought Nunnally a new cellphone where she is able to personally call him in case she needed any help or just wanted to spend some time with him, which he was more than fine with. In fact, he doesn’t even mind the idea of her coming to visit him and even stay the night because he knows she’ll probably get lonely without him around the house anymore. As for his Geass, he still has it but it’d spread to both eyes and before M.M. died, she’d given him special contact lenses to avoid his Geass from activating on unintentional commands. He is at least happy about that because the last thing he wants is for the same thing that happened to his cousin to happen to his sister or anyone else he truly cares about. He has grown quite a lot over the course of two years and is making up for his absence as best he can. He will eventually take over his family’s toy company but not right now. Love Interests Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Lelouch’s Geass was bestowed upon him by M.M., giving him “The Power of Absolute Obedience”, allowing him to plant commands within a person’s mind upon eye contact in a manner comparable to hypnosis. When activated, the Geass is visually represented by the manifestation of the Geass sigil originally in his left eye but has now spread to both eyes for which he wears specialized contact lenses to avoid anything from happening. Commands dictated in this state are written into the minds of the designated targets once the sigil projects from his eyes to theirs. Lelouch could initially toggle Geass activation at will, but subsequently loses this control to an affliction known as Geass runaway. *Commands – For Lelouch's Geass to work he has to have eye contact, either direct or via a reflective surface, is required for commands to be issued. The maximum effective distance is 270 meters. The command given can only be issued once on each person he uses it on but any number of commands may be issued at initial application so long as eye contact is unbroken. In addition to this, commands apparently never wear off so long as the conditions still apply. Were anyone to bear the power of Geass Canceller, anyone that was once exposed to his Geass can be commanded once again. *Memory – During the duration that he uses his Geass on someone, cannot be called upon, thus anyone affected by the power will not be able to remember anything they did while carrying out the command or who ordered them to do it. *Time Limit – Once a command is given to a person, they would carry it out to the best of their ability. Whether it is a short one or a long one. This power has no set time limit, however, it can be turned off once eye contact is broken. An action will be carried out for as long as dictated in its command, or upon the indicated conditional circumstance. Eye contact does not need to be maintained for command execution to occur. No upper limit has been established. However, this doesn't apply to those who can't turn off their Geass’s. Lelouch Gallery YoungLelouchEuphemia.jpg Lelouch vi solaris.jpg Zero1.jpg Lulu nunna.jpg BrothersLove.jpg Trivia *Lelouch vi Britannia's English voice actor is Johnny Yong Bosch the same English voice actor as Ichigo Kurosaki's from Bleach. *Instead of being Euphemia's half brother, they were actually made to be cousins instead. Though the feelings he might've harbored for her before her death had not been changed. *Many similarities, amongst the fanbase of Japanese Anime and popular culture, have been drawn between Lelouch and Raito Yagami, from their connection to the supernatural world, Light having his Shinigami and his Death Note, with Lelouch having C.C. and his Geass ability. Quotes *"If the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" *"Say, how should a Britannian who detests his own country live his life?" *"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a schoolboy. Or have you finally realized...the only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed!" *"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you! Now, all of you...Die!" *"It's been a long time, big brother. The eldest son of the late consort Marianne and 17th in line to the imperial throne, Lelouch vi Britannia, at your service." *"I have returned, Your Highness, and I've come back to change everything." *"The trick of real combat is that everyone is human." *"You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty." ... Also See *Milly Ashford *Shirley Fenette *Kallen Kozuki *Euphemia Ci Solaris *Nunnally Lamperouge *Britannia Imperial Family *The Black Knights